


Painted In Flames (All Peeling Thunder) - Be the Lightning in me that strikes relentless

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This was when the sin of Pride was born, the first sin, and it paved the way for the others of its kind.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted In Flames (All Peeling Thunder) - Be the Lightning in me that strikes relentless

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Snow Patrol's 'The Lightning Strike'.

Lucifer was always the best. He was God’s beloved and beloved by God. It was just natural, what with him being the brightest and all.

His relationship with God, his Father and Creator, however was not normal no, but it was natural. God gave him more attention than any others and everyone knew it. The other Angels suspected them of keeping secrets, if he was sure of nothing else, he was sure of this. This was when the sin of Pride was born, the first sin, and it paved the way for the others of its kind.

The looks he received from his brothers and sisters, first of curiosity that then morphed into envy that coloured their glances. This was how Envy was born, Lucifer would be blamed for this also in time, but, for the moment, it was allowed. Lucifer was always the most demanding of all the angels, constantly striving to do better than his siblings, to be better and worthy of God’s attention.

Often when Lucifer and God were alone, they would embrace. In the beginning it was chaste, a sweet embrace, a kiss on the cheek or forehead. But soon, Lucifer was craving more, and this is how Lust was born. It raged in his heart and made him reckless, made him tempt God, made him _desire_.

Tempting God was in equal parts foolish and exhilarating, Lucifer found amusement in the action, baring more skin than was necessary, touching more. And God fell for it. Pulled Lucifer in and gave in to his wants if only for a short time. And it was glorious. The taste of God's tongue in his mouth was Heaven. As cliché as that sounds, Lucifer would've been happy to kiss God for the rest of his immortal life, however it could not be so. It was then that Gluttony was born.

When kissing too was no longer enough, Lucifer twisted and warped God in his hands like putty, encouraging more. Skin against skin, sweat slick and warm. It wasn't enough, it was never enough. Their first official act of love together was quick and messy and ended too soon, for others demanded God's attention as well. Lucifer craved more and in that moment between wanting and needing, Greed was born.

Any free time they had was spent together, pleasuring each other. But soon even that was not enough, by now the sins had taken hold and he would be loath to stop now. Lucifer skipped his duties, delegated to someone else, someone lower, one of the youngest of his siblings who would not know that they were being played. Lucifer planned and schemed for God to be his and his only, and thus, Sloth was born.

There was a day, a horrible day, when Lucifer was caught with God in his mouth, silky skin and musky scent and he loved it all. But the point is, they were caught. Michael was not happy and soon the whole of Heaven knew about his _tryst_ with God. Then the rumours spread, words like _wrong_ , _coercion_ and _manipulator_ were used. No one trusted Lucifer any more and God was forced to act or face all of Heaven. He was a coward and he chose the easy path.

Lucifer was struck down. He fell. Down into the pits of Hell he was pushed but before he left Heaven, Wrath was born, and he left it in Heaven, a trap for the Angels. It didn't work though, the angels swept all sins from Heaven and named them bad and from that day forward they were banned from Heaven. They would then be seen as signs of evil, signs of Lucifer and God in all his infinite strength and wisdom could not bear to be confronted with such a reminder.

It was how they came to be called the Seven Deadly Sins, for anyone who sinned in Heaven would have to face a God so full of Wrath that the angels responsible would Fall to Hell to be punished by Lucifer. For it seemed that the trap he had set in Heaven could not been avoided or removed, once it had been tripped. God had fallen for the trap and had been consumed by Wrath. It was the only sin to ever remain in Heaven for millennia or more, and the angels knew then that God was grieving. Wrath was all he had left, his last reminder of The Light Bringer.

By the time that God was no longer grieving and could let go of his sin, Wrath had long since burned out. Heaven was finally in a state of calm, back to the way things were before Lucifer got out of control and consumed himself in sin. By that time, Lucifer was already free. His sins still consumed him for he had not been in Heaven at the time of The Great Purge and they had stuck to him like a second skin during his Fall.

His time in Hell had changed him little. He still loved God above all only now he had Wrath on top, he wanted revenge and nothing was going to stop him, not his siblings and certainly not God. When Lucifer found his Vessel, it was nothing like his true form, but it would do, for now. Soon Lucifer would find his way back into Heaven and then he would find God. Lucifer could be patient but he found himself anxious. As much as he wanted revenge, deep down he still just wanted to be close to God.

When he took control of his Vessel, it felt like salvation and when he started the Apocalypse, it felt divine. God would be his and if he had to destroy Earth to achieve it, he would. Nothing would stop him from having what was rightfully his. Not Michael.

Not even God.


End file.
